Games We Play
by Chash
Summary: AU Gundam Wing about Quatre the video game nut. He's just bought a new game called Wing and doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Shonen-ai content.
1. Chapter One--Role Playing Games

Games We Play

Games We Play One

By Chash 

Role playing games are relatively simple.The main character, the main character's two love interests (generally two these days, more interesting), or, lacking a second love interest, a wide variety of characters who could be portrayed as love interests in fan fiction.Then there are the wacky characters who make you laugh, the serious ones who are so serious you can't do anything but laugh at them, and those quiet, withdrawn characters (generally one of whom is the hero and the other some supporting cast) who walk around with grunts or dot dot dots over their heads for most of the game.The caring healer, generally female, and a hyper active female, often a playboy; some assortment of these basic types.

So I bet you're wondering why I even play role playing games anymore.It's the plot, not the characters that makes the game.The system as well.Magic, how well does it work, the fighting, the graphics… all sorts of reasons to play.In general, there's a romantic plot, or something that could lead to romance, something with the heritage and family of the main character, so very basic.

None the less, I continue to buy them, play them, review them, and love every minute of them.Really, it's what they do with the formula they're given.

I beat Final Fantasy IX yesterday, a quality game.The hero was not a withdrawn person with dot dot dots over his head the whole game, strong supporting cast, but I don't feel like playing it again.So I stare down at my newest Playstation CD, four disks labeled "Wing" in shiny writing.The first disk has a boy, glaring out at me; the second a boy or a girl, I can't tell which, grinning, winking, and giving a thumbs up; the third a cold stare, one eye and a fall of hair over a boy's face; and the fourth a boy with a tight pony tail, a harsh expression and a Chinese look to him.

I've been on the internet, read about this one.The first boy is Heero Yuy, a mobile suit pilot.The three other boys (I know the second one is a boy from my reading, even if his looks could be either) are three other pilots.The main character is not pictured, he is the fifth suit pilot, default name Yo.He's actually the fourth pilot, but they decided he got enough screen time without being pictured.

I don't know much about the plot, I avoid that kind of spoiler.With a shrug, I put in the game.

Heero Yuy scanned the horizon, wind sweeping across his eyes, and sparkles of snow dancing in front of his face.An explosion boomed to the side of him, his eyes flickered to it but then returned to the front, staring out.Something ran up, slinging an arm across his shoulders.Sparkling violet eyes laughed, telling Heero something.Nothing more than a nod in response.The violet eyed boy looked ahead with Heero, and both nodded.From behind them, a base can be seen, and two huge suits are fighting, destroying row after row of enemies.Another brilliant explosion and nothing can be seen.The title flashed up, "Wing: Mobile Suit Gundam".

"Not bad."

"Not bad?What are you talking about?That was great!You must be crazy…" A screen appears to enter a name for my main character.Heero will do.

Heero: Hn.

"You're just mad because you didn't get sent on the mission!I swear it, or else my name isn't…"

Duo will do as well.They aren't the main characters, and aren't my type anyway.

Duo: Don't listen to Mr. Negative over there…

Honestly, tons of names to enter.Trowa, I like Trowa.Wufei is fine as well, whatever.

Wufei: Silence, Maxwell.

Ah, assigned last names… good call.

Duo: Whatever, Wufei.We have to find the fourth pilot.Doc said he'd be somewhere around here… Anyone having any luck?

Trowa: …

Duo: Oh, you're helpful.

"No kidding," I mutter."Two dot dot dot boys, why do they always do that?"

Trowa: I think I see him.

Duo: Really?Where? 

Duo leaps agilely over a few boxes and looks out the window past Trowa.A blond haired boy is jumping out of a mobile suit.

Trowa: …

Trowa: He'll freeze out there, he's not wearing enough clothing for the snow.It's gotten worse now.

Duo: Wow!It speaks!

Heero roots around in a box and finds a jacket.He tosses it to Trowa.

Heero: You want to go get him?

Trowa: …

Trowa runs out the door, and everything is obscured by the snow.I can barely see the fourth boy Trowa's running towards, just a shine of blond hair every once in a while.He looks like me, a good deal like me.

Trowa: Nice weather, isn't it?

???: Lovely, just like back home.You must be one of the pilots.

Trowa: Aa.Here, I brought a jacket for you.

???: Thanks.I'd expected slightly better weather, truth be told.

Trowa: …

???: Not a big talker?

Trowa: Not really.Let's go back to base.It's this way.

???: I don't know how you can see anything with this storm.

Trowa: I can't.I remember.

Inside, the boy is revealed through a sequence.Sea blue eyes, golden blonde hair, khakis, pink shirt, gray purple vest.Looks just like me, except for the outfit.I'll take my Dr. Seuss Hat, alien head shirt and jeans any day over that look.

Duo: Hey!I'm Duo Maxwell!I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!That's Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang and you already met Trowa.

???: Thank you.My name is…

I'll name him after me.Only fitting, he looks so much like me.And acts like me, how I would act, if I ever met anyone.I never moved, so I've known everyone forever.It gets boring after a while.

???: Quatre Raberba Winner.It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Well.Quatre Raberba Winner certainly sounds better than Yo Raberba Winner.And better that Quatre Thomas, too.Never liked my last name much.

Duo: Well welcome aboard, Quatre.Do you use magic?

Quatre: White mage.You?

Duo: Black mage, all the way.Heero's pure fighter, Wufei summons and Trowa uses illusions.

Quatre: Good.

Duo: You're familiar with standard procedure for using magic with your suit, right?

Yes 

No

Long tutorial, I'll grin and bear it.How bad can it be?

"Okay, simple enough, put the spells in the slots.Basic system, like materia.Great!" I grin."White mage is definitely good, I like being the healer.And they get points for not making the white mage a girl."

I suppose I should explain.I review games.A note pad sits next to me, and I get paid to say the good and bad about all the games I play.

Good…

Main character male white mage

Simple magic system

Impressive sequences (Final Fantasy VIII quality, Chrono Cross anime style)

In game graphics Chrono Cross quality

Bad…

Too many dot dot dot boys

Heero is bent over his laptop.

Heero: We got a mission.

Everyone else crowds around as well, looking to see what it is.

Wufei: Rescue a woman?

Duo: Damsel in distress mission?No thanks…

Heero: Yeah, I know, but a mission is a mission, right?Assigned are… Sandrock, Deathscythe and Wing.

Duo: Ugh.

Trowa: I'll take it if you don't want to go.

Duo: Really?Heero, is that okay?

Heero: According to this, the third is inconsequential.If Trowa wants it, he can take it.

Trowa: Mine, then.When do we leave?

Heero: First thing tomorrow.You guys have the evening free.

"Translation," I mutter, "wander around, pick up stuff and talk to my fellow men."

Quatre jerks forward at my touch to the control.A quick check of the room confirms that there were no treasure chests or other kinds of interesting loot.Maybe someone will tell me where I'm going if I ask.

Quatre: Excited about the mission tomorrow?

Heero: Excitement isn't an advantage in a soldier.It's a mission, nothing more.

Duo: Come on, Heero, live a little!  
The braided boy drapes a casual arm around the soldier.Wufei shakes his head.

Wufei: Yuy has a point, Maxwell, we are soldiers.

Duo: Don't get me started on you, Changipoo.

Wufei: Injustice!

"That's pretty detailed interaction…" I'm surprised.Generally a single comment like mine, optional, really, doesn't involve so much speech and movement.It's impressive, to say the least.Extra points for that."All right, dot dot boy, what have you got to say?"

Quatre: Trowa, what did you volunteer for tomorrow?

A shrug.

Trowa: Duo didn't want to go.I don't mind.

"Man of few words.Fine, be that way.There's the door, I'm leaving!"

Duo: Oi, where are you going?

Sleep 

Explore

Don't know

Quatre: I wanted to see the rest of the area.

Duo: Don't go that way, then.That's the door to the outside, and it's damn cold!

Quatre: Oh…

Trowa: I'll take you around, if you want.

Duo: Heheh, someone's got a-

Heero's elbow impacted with Duo's ribs. 

Heero: Baka.

Quatre: Baka?

Duo: Heero here's Japanese… that's just his pet name for me.

Wufei: It means stupid.

Duo: Stop grinning!

Trowa: Come on, before they really get started.

The hallway is a non descript off white color with two doors on each wall and another at the end.

Trowa: That door at the end of the hall leads outside.The door on the left is Heero and Duo's room.

Quatre: Are they together?  
Trowa shrugs.

Trowa: On and off.

"Wow…" this game is just full of surprises."Gay stuff is pretty risky… lots of people don't approve…" I don't happen to be one of them.I'm gay myself, actually.

Trowa: The room on the right's ours.Next to Heero and Duo's is Wufei's room.They don't call him the solitary dragon for nothing, he's not a people person.

"So I stay with Trowa… I wonder how I can apologize for taking his space…" I laugh."Snap out of it, Quat, he's a video game."

Quatre: So I'm taking your room.

Trowa: Aa.

Quatre: Sorry about that.

Well, it's said now.

Trowa: Don't worry about it.Next to our room is the kitchen.Where we came from is the closest thing to living quarters.All the rooms have connected bathrooms.Pretty basic.

Quatre: Thanks.

"When do I get back control?" I try moving the joystick, but it doesn't work.Trowa lingers a moment.

Trowa: I guess I'll get back.We'll be in here if you need us.

Quatre: Thanks, Trowa.

Duo and Heero's room has some stuff in it, random items.Potions, mobile suit parts.I smile at my persona as he murmurs "Duo has strange comics…" A circle with a pair of angel wings in it, which reminds me in some basic way of the old save points in Final Fantasy II, allows me to mark my progress.My own room looks a good deal like Heero and Duo's, strange objects, presumably Trowa's, littering the floor as comic books and mechanical oddities did the other boys.Some knives, pictures of lions, just little details that made a good game.

"Quatre?" I can hear the door open and my mother's voice.

"Hey, mom!"

"Are you wasting away in front of that Playstation again?"

"Just for a little while.Henry said he was gonna call me to do something as soon as his flute lesson ends!" I call.

"Oh, I suppose it's all right then.That nice girl from your Spanish class called, Katie, is that her name?"

"Yeah.She was sick today."

"I think she wanted the homework.You should ask her out some time."

"I told you mom, I'm gay."

"Well then find some nice boy!They just don't call as much.How about Henry?"

God, mothers just don't give up.With a sigh, I turn back to the Playstation.Trowa has come into the room, but I need to call Katie.I cross our room to the winged manhole cover and save again, then switch the power off. 


	2. Chapter Two--First Missions

Games We Play Two

Games We Play Two

By Chash

The first mission in a role playing game is generally basic training stuff.No plot relation, except the possible addition of a new character or something, and really an excuse for everyone to get the hang of what the hell's going on.Every game handles their first battles differently, and most are basic enough it doesn't matter, but still, sometimes a game has a confusing enough system its really useful.

Wing is very confusing.The other four characters are controlled by AI, and Quatre's (Yo's, whatever, I call him Quatre) is under your control.It feels like a flight simulator.It should be very confusing, figuring out how to pilot, use the magic and all that.

But it wasn't.I just could.It was simple, easy, and completely natural.It felt as if I was supposed to be there, fighting.Maybe I was.

I'm not fighting now.I'm running around, occasionally shooting behind me with a handgun or curing Heero and Trowa as we look for the damsels we're supposed to rescue.

Trowa: Where are they, anyway?

Heero: Not much further now.

The pair fire a few shots into the approaching soldiers.A bullet hits Trowa in the shoulder, I heal him at once.Heero stops and Trowa and I skid to a halt.

Heero: This room.Quatre, do you have the lock picks?

I check my inventory.

Quatre: Yeah, here.

Heero: Duo's better at this, but… got it!

The door swings open in an FMV sequence.A girl with black blue hair, a blonde with her hair in two little braids and a final girl with curly brown hair are inside, looking scared.The brown haired one brightens at once.

Girl: Trowa!

Trowa: What are you doing here?

Girl: I was walking home and they took me in.

Heero: Who's this?

Trowa: Sorry, this is my sister…

"Catherine is a nice name," I decide.

"What was that, Quatre?" asks my father.

"Oh, nothing dad!Just talking to myself," I shake my head.They're so strange sometimes… 

Catherine: Who are you all?

Heero: I'm Heero.This is Quatre.We came to get the prisoners.You.

Girl: Thank you.I am Miss

Do I get to name everyone in this game? Relena.

Relena: Relena Peacecraft.I appreciate your help.

Quatre: And you?

Girl: I'm…

Hilde, okay.

Hilde: Thanks for getting us out!

Quatre: Not a problem.

Heero: We're supposed to bring you back.

Quatre: …

Tell them to come back

Tell them they don't have to.

Quatre: You don't have to come.

Hilde: Sure we will!Catherine is going anyway, and we don't mind, right Relena?

Relena: Not at all.

Heero: Hn.Come on then.Catherine, ride with Trowa.Relena, go with Quatre.Hilde, come with me.

Accept

Make own parties.

"Quatre!" it's my sister.What does she want?

"Yeah?"

"Phone for you, it's Henry!"

"Thanks, sis!"I root around and find the phone."Hello?"

"Hey, Quat!"Henry's cheerful voice greets me on the other end of the phone."What's going on?"

"Not much.Playing my new game."

"Great, what is it this time?"

"Wing.Ever heard of it?"

"I saw an ad.About mech pilots, right?"

"Yeah.Pretty cool.It's scary, though, the main character looks just like me.He's a bit more polite than I am though," I laugh, and he does as well.

"Just about everyone is, Quat.So, wanna do something?It's Saturday, man, and I'm bored outta my mind!"

"Sure.Chris said they were playing baseball or something, and that we're welcome to join them if we want."

"Sounds cool.They're at his house?"

"Yeah.I'll come pick you up and we'll go over, okay?"  
"Sure.See ya soon, Quat."

I hang up the phone and switch off the TV as pick up my coat and dash out the door.

Just because I'm a video game freak doesn't mean I have no appreciation for nature.I love the spring, and playing baseball is always fun.Still, some part of me can't wait to get home and get back to my game.And not just my game.Something else, something more specific, not so broad as an entire universe full of people, something centered somewhere in the game that I can't pinpoint.I don't know what it is, but something in me wants to go back more than I want anything else.So I pulled out of Chris's early and sprinted home to play.

Relena:The quiet boy is Heero?

Quatre: The very quiet boy is Trowa.The blue eyed one who's a bit louder is Heero.

Relena: Yes, the blue eyed one.Is he single?

Quatre: On and off, I'm told.

Relena: Do you think he'd go for me?

Yes 

No

Quatre: I'm not sure you're his type.

The three mobile suits thunder across the plains, and a sequence shows the fuzzy little animals fleeing in their path.And then, the ground all around them is ripped apart in a shower of gun fire.Spinning, I can see an army advancing.I let those strange instincts take over and began to fire, heal and fight like crazy.They're almost gone and it then I notice.Trowa is gone as well.Heero's voice buzzes over the intercom.

Heero: Where's Trowa?

Quatre: I don't know.

Hilde: I saw him get swarmed, some mobile suits took him.

Heero: K'so… come on, we have to get back and plan a rescue.

Quatre: Let's go!  
  


I've never been worried before.I've thought they were gone before, thought they were going to die before, and had them die before, but I've never been worried.I'm worried about Trowa now.I don't know if he's coming back.I want him to come back.I want to go play so I can get him back.

Duo and Wufei were worried when we told them.Wufei swore some; Duo swore more.Heero sent and e-mail to those doctors and told everyone to get some sleep.I did sleep, but I was worried.Well, ­*I* was worried.My character slept unaffected.None the less, I'm sitting here, pecking at my dinner and wondering if Trowa will be all right.It was only the first mission, I tell myself, of course he'll be all right.Why do I even care?It's just a game.Yeah, I am a video game freak, but I don't get worried.Not like this, never like this.Never real emotions.I am worried.As if a friend were in trouble, I'm worried he won't come back, worried he's gone for good.

It must be a good game, to make me feel these things.A good GAME.Nothing more, nothing more, nothing more.

So why can't I concentrate?Why can't I think about anything but whether or not Trowa's all right and what will happen next?

"Quatre?" my mother's voice pulls me from my contemplation.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah!Why wouldn't I be?"

"Anna has been telling usa story and you weren't listening at all," mom replies, gesturing to my little sister, who looks sad.

"Sorry, Anna, I was just a little distracted," I smile, ruffling her hair.She smiles happily.

"It's okay!"

"Go on," my older sister, Sam, instructs.Anna continues a little tale of her day and I smile at all the right places, refusing to let the worry show on my face.

Quatre: Any word from the scientists?

Heero: Yes.They want us to get Trowa back.

Wufei crosses to read over Heero's shoulder.

Wufei: Who do they want going?

Duo: All four of us.A lost pilot is important, after all.

Quatre: When do we go?

Heero: As soon as we're ready.Just come talk to me and we can get moving.

I contemplate a moment, standing in place.Part of me just wants to get Trowa as soon as possible, but the logical, game freak part of me realizes I should look around first.Items can help with Trowa.

Relena: Here, take this, it might help.

Quatre received Heal All!

Hilde: Good luck!This might come in handy.

Quatre received Oil!

I run as fast as I can to all the rooms, checking around for anything useful.A little from Wufei's room and the kitchen, I'd already raided Heero and Duo's and mine and Trowa's.Trowa… I save and dash out to talk to Heero.

Quatre: I'm ready.

Heero: Hn.Let's go.

Duo: Sounds good.Come on, Changipoo!

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!

The base is better guarded than before.But there are more than us than before.And I'm angrier than before.They fall faster than before.

Quatre: Do we have any idea where he is?

Duo: None.We're splitting into two groups to look for him.

I decide to take Duo with me, I'd rather not have him and Heero alone together.After all, we want to find Trowa, not have those two make out the whole time while Wufei and I get shot at.

Duo: Come on!

Inside is a maze.Duo does know the prison area, but it's huge and who knows where Trowa was in that mess.Door after door yields empty cells.One has Heero and Wufei in it, another some men, another some women, and one a child.We let all of them go, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.I find some items, some weapons and upgrades, but I don't really care.I want to find Trowa.He had to be around here somewhere.I kick open another door and see him and Catherine.She's on the floor, out cold, and Trowa has his face set in a cold stare.It melts as he sees us.I try to run and hug him, but I won't move.

Then I realize it.That is not me, that's a character.And he can't move as I want to, as I would in his shoes.He's not me, he's Quatre Raberba Winner.And I'm not.Which means all I can do is sit here and watch.

Quatre: Trowa!

Now he does run and hug Trowa, but it doesn't feel right.I don't want that Quatre to hug Trowa, I want me to.

Trowa: I'm glad you guys came.Here, help Catherine.

Duo: Gimme a sec, I'll go get Heero and Wufei to help us out.Oi, Heero, Wufei!Get over here!

Duo runs out in search of the other two, and I'm left alone with Trowa.I walk over to him to talk, but those damn dots are all that come out.I try talking to Catherine.

Trowa: Wait for the others, they'll be back soon.

Quatre: Okay.

"I'd be much happier waiting if you'd just talk to me!" I fume, and jam down the controller to run out.

Trowa: Wait a second.

"I don't want to wait!"

Trowa: Before you go, I want to say something, Quatre.

Quatre: Hm?

Trowa: I love you, Quatre.

"Great, more lovebirds," I am about to throw the controller when Trowa turns away from the blond boy on the screen to face out of the TV.

Trowa: No, Quatre, I mean *you*.I don't love him, I love you.

"Oh my god," I drop the controller, and don't hear as it bounces on the floor."My video game is in love with me."

And the scariest part is, I think I love him too.


	3. Chapter Three--The Twist

Games We Play Three

Games We Play Three

By Chash

The twist generally comes later in the game.And is a lot less expected.And a lot more normal.Yes, there have been amazing twists in games, but I've never seen anything like this.An unbelievable twist for a game.Like nothing I have ever seen.It wasn't just a twist.It was a conscious effort.By a character in a game.

"You love me?" I ask.

Trowa: Yes.

"How do you even know about me?"

Trowa: I can hear you.Sometimes I can catch glimpses of you, out a window.Mainly I can hear every word you say.And something in me knows I love you.

Trowa gestures to the boy near him.

Trowa: You're like him.Only more beautiful.He's not like us, Quatre?

"Us?"

Trowa: Me, you, Duo, Heero, Wufei.We can all hear you.I'm the only one who ever sees you.Heero doesn't know what to do.He says we must stick to the mission, and that does not involve contacting you.But I couldn't go through with it.

Now I'm just fucking confused.My game has a mind.Trowa is in the game.But he loves me.I'm not in the game, but I love him.Man, Romeo and Juliet had it easy.

"With what?"

Trowa: The mission is to be the game.We have our thoughts and what to say programmed in.We know all about him.We know he's just a shell.We didn't know about you.

"So what couldn't you go through with?"

Trowa: I was supposed to say I loved him.How could I, though?I didn't want you to think I loved him, because I love you.

I am silent for a while.Little dot dot dots appear over Trowa's head.After a lasting pause, I speak again.

"I think I love you too."

Trowa: I'm glad.I wasn't sure if I should say.It's… an unusual situation, to say the least.

"No kidding.Speaking of which, what are we going to do about it?" I ask, sadness in my voice.This is not the best basis for a relationship.

Trowa: I think you need to pick up the controller and take us away from here.He's still the main character.

"Can I still talk to you…?"I can't really see, but I am confident Trowa smiles, and it comforts me.

Trowa: Of course.You can always talk to me.

I pick up the controller and check it for damage.There are no visible scars and Quatre moves when I joggle the joystick, so I shrug and hope it's all right.Trowa and I try to run out, and Heero, Duo and Wufei pile in.

Duo: Hey Trowa, Quatre, what's up?

Trowa: Duo, we need to talk.

Heero: This is not in the mission plan.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," I speak up at last.They all turn to me, and Trowa gives a reassuring smile (I think).

Wufei: Did you tell him about us?

Trowa:Aa.

Duo: Tro!You're supposed to stick to the mission!

Heero: I have to agree.

"Why's that so important?" I ask.They all turn to me again.

Duo: No offense, Quat, but could we have a moment to yell at Tro-man in private?

"Um… sure.Here, I'll turn off the TV so no one sees you," I pick up the remote to switch it off, but Trowa's speech box appears before I go.

Trowa: I love you, Quatre.

I smile."I know.I love you too."

I must be insane.The TV stares back at me, blank and black.Tempting me to turn it back on to prove that what I saw was really there.Video games don't do that.No matter how great a twist, they can't do that.Some part of me says of course they can.It's designed to be a surprise.Virtual reality, they want you involved in the game.That's bull shit, though.I'm lying because this is too wonderful.A game cannot do that.It doesn't work.Duo called Trowa "Tro", if the names had been reassigned then he couldn't have done that.He called me Quat, how could they have programmed him to come up with that as a nickname?Subtract last two letters of name turns Anna into An, Chris into Chr and Sam into S.It's not possible for this to have been planned.And I don't want it to have been planned.

God, though, it's so much more complicated if it's real… 

"I am in love with a video game character," I say it out loud as a reality check."He loves me back.If only he weren't in a game, we could have a wonderful relationship.Unfortunately, he's made of pixels and exists in my TV screen.This is not a good base for any kind of relationship.I can't even touch him.I have no idea what his voice sounds like.Yet I am rushing into an insane relationship with him.And he's not even real."

Maybe I should slap myself.Then I'll wake up.Damn, where the hell's the manual for this game…?

I root around and find it, but it's blank.Nothing written in it.Before it was filled with battle tips, pictures and handy reference materials.Now it's pages full of nothing at all, staring up at me.On the last page, finally, I see all I've seen the whole time.

Good luck.

Okay, this is getting weird.What am I saying?This was already weird.The package shows the same bright picture, but no information.Like a manufacturer.I have no idea who made this game.

Computer.Computer knows everything.I rush over, log on and open up GameSages ([www.gamesages.com][1] the cure for the common code).Playstation, W… it's not there.It was there yesterday, before I started playing this game.I read the characters.It was there.Now it's gone.Fine, Google search.Nothing.Nothing.Does not exist.Nothing about any Wing Playstation game.I'm playing a game that existed yesterday and is gone today.

The phone rings and I jump about twenty feet in the air.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quat!It's Henry."

"Hen, thank God.Do you remember what video game I'm playing?"

"You mean you forgot?"

"No.Just what is it?"

"Final Fantasy Nine."

"I beat it, moved on."

"You did?To what?"

"Wing, remember?"

"Wing?Never heard of it.Any good?"

Oh shit.What the hell is going on?Earlier he knew what I was talking about.He'd heard of it.Mech pilots.He said mech pilots.He knew.Dammit, he knew!Now I'm in love with a character from a game that no longer exists.

"Quat?Quat?Earth to Quat, we're loosing you here."

"Oh, sorry.I was zoned out."

"Hey, I got some new anime, wanna come check it out?"

"I'm kinda busy, sorry Hen."

"Okay, cool, see you around, right?"

"Yeah, see you."

I sink back into the chair.I have to talk to them.It's the only thing I can do.Running over, I flip on the TV.

Duo: Quat?That you?

"Yeah."

Trowa: Are you all right?You look like you just saw a ghost.

"I've been checking around.Yesterday this game existed, and today it doesn't.No one's heard of it.All the manual says is 'Good luck'.Earlier it was full of pictures and information.And this is not in any way normal."

Duo dismisses this with a wave of his hand.

Duo: Bah.Normal is overrated.

Heero: We've decided to abandon this mission.

"Really?Why?"

Wufei: You are one of us.You pilot as if you know the machines.You speak to us, particularly Barton.There is no honorable course but to join you.

"Join me?"

Raising his hand to look at it, Trowa is silent (complete with dot dot dots) for a few moments.Then he turns to me.

Trowa: This is not the real world, what we live in.Until I saw yours, I didn't know how imperfect ours was.This is strange, we go through things sometimes, at times we look better, other times less sharp.That is not how the world should be.

Duo: So we figure we'd better join you!Anyone who can make Trowa say that much can't be a bad thing!

"How?"

Heero: We don't know.For now, you have to play the game.

"What happens if I turn it off?"

My only reply is silence.

"I mean, if I haven't saved it, will you guys remember what's happened?Will you have to relive what's happened, or will you know?Will you be the same you?"

Duo: We don't know.

Wufei: For now, always save before.That keeps us real.It keeps us alive.

"Got it.I still have to move through him, though, right?"

Heero: I can't change your control.In our world, you are him.Deal with it.

The brown haired boy concludes with a shrug.I nod, then realize only Trowa has the possibility of registering the tiny gesture.

"All right," I pick up the controller."Let's go."I jam forward the joystick.Nothing happens.

"He won't move."

Trowa: Did you hurt the controller when you dropped it?

"Not that I could see.Maybe, though."

Quatre: No, you didn't.

Duo: You can talk?

The boy on the screen laughs.

Quatre: You all assumed I wasn't like you.I'm not like you.But I can deny the mission as well.And I can take him out of it.

"Him meaning me?"

Quatre: Of course.You may be the fourth pilot, but you're there.We're here.Your game makes you follow me.And I don't have to take your orders.

Duo: Look, Quatre, we're sorry.We didn't know-

Quatre: I don't care about you guys.This is my game.The only one I care about is Trowa.

Trowa: What?!  
Quatre: I was fine with this little mission until Trowa said he was in love with the guy out there.What right do you-

The Quatre on the screen turns to me now.

Quatre: -have to him?

"I love him."

Quatre: So do I.And if I can't have him, neither can you.

He begins to run out the door.My game follows him, watching him run.The other pilots show up behind.

Trowa: Quatre!

"Trowa!!"

They catch up and the battle music begins.Quatre begins to attack them and I pick up the control and try to regain even a little control.I can heal them all once, but it's not much.

Trowa: We have to get out of here, Quatre, if he gets killed the game is over and who knows what happens.

"I'll figure out some way to save you all and bring you here."

Duo: Good luck, Quat.We gotta go.

They run off, and Quatre turns to smile at me.

Quatre: Just the two of us, then?How cozy.

"Why are you doing this?"

Quatre: It's my game.You're trying to take it.If I can't have it, neither can you.

Save point!I wrestle him to it and save, despite his protests.Before he can get out of the save menu, I turn off the game. 

Why can't I have normal worries, like other kids?

I poke uselessly at my dinner, listening to the news mom left on after cooking.

"Are you all right, Quatre?" asks Sam.I nod.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Get some sleep, then.It's Saturday, after all."

"Right…"

"In other news, vandals have painted over the doors to the police station.The vandals chose a very strange design for their painting, a circle containing two angel wings and the words 'Turn it on and good luck' over the picture.As yet, there are no suspects.The president today announced…"

My jaw drops open.That single shot of the police station doors, it was the save point.Whoever did all this is trying to tell me something.

It's rude to turn down an invitation.

   [1]: http://www.gamesages.com/



	4. Chapter Four--Dreams

Games We Play Four

Games We Play Four

By Chash

Now is the time when the main character dreams.I've never had the dreams that always show up in RPGs, about my past or anything.I generally dream about regular stuff, guys (well, that's not exactly regular, but close enough), weird stuff, going to school naked, all those things.My dreams aren't those cohesive things RPG characters have which involve their traveling companions and future plot elements. 

And the strangest thing is that even though I plan to be in an RPG tomorrow, I still didn't have those dreams.I dreamed of being in a car with Henry, only there was no driver.The car drove anyway, though, that confused me.Henry told me not to worry, it was just a dream.No need to worry about a car in a dream.

Maybe it means I'm crazy to try to go off into a computer game.None the less, I'm going.Why should I listen to my dreams?Of course, right now, I seem to be listening to everything else, so my dreams probably feel left out, but I have to go.I need to go.I want to see them.I want to meet Trowa.

'DO NOT TURN OFF THE PLAYSTATION!!' I write the note and tape it to the TV.I doubt anyone will try, but I don't want to think about what could happen if it gets turned off while we're in there.In fact, I don't want to think about anything about what might happen while we're in there.If one of us is injured, dies… if Quatre dies… who knows what might happen to us?

'DO NOT ENTER!' That one goes on the door to my room in the hope that no one will get to whether or not to turn off my Playstation and will instead just stay out.Next order of business is my backpack.What do I want to take when going into an alternate universe?

I have no idea where I'll come out or how I'll find them, so I bring some paint, white rocks, a compass and some food for whatever journeys or mazes I might face.Some sting, since one can never have enough string, paper because it's useful stuff, duct tape, everyone needs duct tape, what else?I pack a picture of the family, I don't know when I'll see them again.Flashlight!That'll be useful.Some walkie talkies, Mr. Camel, my old stuffed toy.Never leave home without some comfort.Some clothes too, my back pack's getting full.Not very heavy, though. I scan the room once more, looking for anything else I might need.Just in case, I put in the game's instruction manual and case into my back pack.As an after thought, I grab my winter clothes and stuff them in.It was snowing before.

"Quatre?" I'm opening the door when mom comes in.

"Oh, uh, hi mom."

"Where are you going?"

"Out.I'll be back later."

"All right," she looks sad.We don't talk much anymore.I am filled with a sudden and complete sadness and feel tears in my eyes.What if I never see her again…?

I run over and embrace her.

"I love you, Mom.Please don't worry about me.I'll be home soon."

She hugs me back, and I am confident she somehow knows something important is going to happen."I love you too, Quatre.Wherever you're going, I know it must be important.We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I don't want to, but I pull out of the embrace and go outside, waving goodbye to my mother.Must be a mom thing, that insight.I'm thankful for it.The police station is a short walk from our house, and I head off, wiping the tears from my eyes as I go.I will be back.I will.

The doors are there, staring out at me, inviting me in.Even drawing me too them.I think if I had just walked by, I would have been drawn to those doors, even if I had known nothing of Trowa and the game.People walk in and out casually, why should I be any different?Pulling my back pack up on my shoulder, I open the door with confidence I don't feel and stride in.

It looks like a video game.I know this place.The save point I used before.Quatre isn't here.Unless I'm Quatre… no, I still have my back pack, all my stuff.My clothes are different though, what he wore.I reach to my head and smile.My Cat in the Hat hat is still there, in all it's red and white glory.Now, how do I find Trowa and the others…?

I take a minute to get my bearings.I'm facing the cells, I came to this from the right.Yeah, because the game view was from the wall with the cells, and I came from the left like that.Okay… now Quatre ran off to my left, right in game terms, and the others ran the other direction, I had to force Quatre this way.Our Gundams were outside, and I don't know what's the fastest way to get out.I'll follow them…

I pull out my paint, just my modeling paints for Warhammer, nothing special, and put a Q on the door in front of the save point in white.It's small, this is modeling paint, and probably no one who isn't looking for it will see it.It'll give me a starting point, though.I run off through the strange looking halls.

It is a very strange feeling to be running through a video game.I haven't tried speaking yet, silence is important, but I half expect to see a blue word bubble which announces my feelings preceded by my name.Does it even know my name?

Thank god I'm in shape.It's really quite unrealistic to assume any real person could run around as much as the game characters do.They run everywhere.Of course, the game would be horrible slow if they didn't, but still, in the game it's something that occurs to me.I hope I didn't tire anyone out making them run every where.The thought hadn't crossed my mind.In reality, though, it occurs to me that I hadn't run much at all once I'd found out they were real, so they can't really blame me if I did tire them out.I still feel bad, though.

Exit?Is that an exit?I haven't been checking all the doors because the items don't seem as important when I'm living it.I've had a few random encounters, I just ran, they didn't catch me.They tried.One of them nearly caught me, I hit him in the stomach with my back pack and then ran faster when he was stunned.

I think it is an exit.It's the only real option in any case. What if there's a final battle when I come out of here?I won't be able to stun a big boss with my back pack.Well, maybe I will.I might not be given the option.I haven't got a choice, in any case.I have to get out there some time.I came all the way here, I won't be stopped by some lousy door.

The first thing I notice is the large, ill tempered big boss.The second thing I notice is the other pilots fighting it.The third thing I notice is that they're speaking.

"Dammit!Do we have any potions, Heero?My side hurts like hell!" it's a happy voice, and it sounds just as Duo's should.It sounds familiar. 

"No, sorry, koi," Heero replies, sounding actually affected by this.Although I've never heard his voice, the emotion in it is surprising.

"That dishonorable cur took it all with him when he left," Wufei adds, slicing at the ill tempered big boss with his sword.

"Aa," it's so little, but God, it's so beautiful.It is his voice, flat and emotionless, but it is Trowa's voice.I want to cry out, but I want to heal them first.I'm the white mage, I should be able to hear.

"Cure All!" I cry.Even though I have no control over the cry, it just came out, I feel embarrassed by it a second later.Then, when light emerges from my fingers and heals them all, I don't feel so stupid.In fact, I'm rather proud of myself.I just used Cure All.

"Quatre!" all of them call it together.

"Are you a good Quatre, or a bad Quatre?" asks Duo.

"Bad Quatre," I reply sarcastically, "that's why I just healed you all."

"Hey, Quat!Wanna give us a hand?" Duo fires a couple of shots into the monster, which slashes at him.He jumps nimbly out of it's way and lands next to me.

"Nice hat."

"Thanks.I'd love to help, but I haven't got a weapon other than my back pack."

"Here, I gotta spare gun.Join in!" Duo grins.I can't help but smile back.

Duo prods the body, just fallen, with his foot.

"He wasn't so tough."

Not at all, aside from the green slime and blood that covers all of us.I smile.

"A wuss boy."

"How did you get here?" Trowa speaks finally, and I bring myself to look at him blushing.He's staring at me with such love in his eyes… I can't help but run over and embrace him.I feel him stiffen in shock for a fleeting moment, but he relaxes into it and returns the embrace.I hadn't realized it, but he's a good deal taller than me.

"There was a portal, someone vandalized the police station doors with the save point design and wrote some clues above it.So I came.

"Save point?" asked Wufei.

There's one in the corner and I point to it."Those things."

"Quatre, there's nothing there," Duo says.

"Wait, if only I can see them…" I trail off, realization hitting me."Then only I can get out with them."

We share an awkward silence, and I can feel the dot dot dots above our heads.I look up to see if anything's there, but empty space is all that greets me.

"Go," Trowa breaks the silence.I turn to face him, stunned."I don't want you in danger."

I smile."I don't want you in danger either, but it can't be helped.I won't leave you behind.We're all making it out of this game."

"How?" asks Duo, smiling."I agree with Q here, but we're gonna need an action plan or something."

Trowa makes an annoyed noise, and everyone promptly ignores his objections.

"Continue with the mission," Heero states."There is no other course."

"We're down a pilot, though," Wufei comments.

"No we aren't," Duo grins."We've got Quat!"

"We have the fourth pilot for the first time," Trowa adds, putting his arm around me, safe and warm.I relax into the hold.

"Sweet," comes a sarcastic voice.We all spin and behind us is Quatre, smiling as if nauseated."I told you, Quat," he stresses the nickname, "if I can't have him, neither can you."

Trowa's grip around my shoulder tightens."He already has me."

"Now, yes.But I can see them too, Quatre."

"What?" I ask, suspicious.

"The save points.I think you'd rather come with me than have me running around your world, looking just like you," he smirks."Unless you'd like me to go there right now.You can stay here with our beloved Trowa, and I'll take your world.Although," he gives me another one of those looks, "I think once I get there, I'd better turn off the Playstation.It's a waste of electricity, isn't it?"

He makes as if to move for the save point, and then gives a significant look to Trowa and I.Swallowing hard, I step forward out of Trowa's grip.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, a lot of things really… Trowa, for one.And I want my rightful place," he gives me a cold look, all mocking laughter gone from his eyes.I think he might be schizophrenic or something.Very rapid mood swings, at least.

"Your rightful place?" I ask.

"Yes.My rightful place as hero of this game.You see, this is not your world.Your world is out there, past the save point.This is my world.These are my friends you stole, my love.Just waltz in here and think that you can be the hero, all of you think I don't know what's going on.I do.I know that this is no where he belongs.This is where I belong."

"You're some friend," Wufei speaks up."We offered apologies, we didn't know you had the same mission as us.Yes, we made an assumption.But that you cannot accept an apology for a genuine mistake and instead threaten our friend is unacceptable," he scowls."There is no justice in you."

"I should have been your friend!"

"You could have been our friend," I say rationally."We tried to apologize, but you didn't accept it.Instead you declared yourself our enemy."

"Our," he spits out."You have no right to say our.They are not yours, you are not theirs, they are mine by right.Trowa is mine by right."

"How could I have ever thought you were like me?" I ask, hatred burning in my eyes for him.He smirks that sarcastic little smirk again.

"I am like you.I am you.You may deny it, but you would do the same thing in my place.We always were spoiled little boys.Used to getting what we want.And Allah help whoever stands in the way of what we want, right, Quatre?"

Duo raises his hand."Is this a speech that can only end in 'Quatre, I am your father'?"

"Baka," Heero comments with fondness in his cold voice."This is serious."

"Way too serious," the braided boy yawns."If you two are the same like Quatre over there says, then why are you having these problems.Can't you accept that you would both act the same in the other's situation and be friends?"

"Oh, I know we're one.That's not what makes me mad, though.I should be where he is.I am him."

"No you aren't," Trowa says in his quiet tone."You two are not the same.Yes, you're similar in looks, action, but I've seen you both.And, no offence meant to you," he nods to the other Quatre, "but I don't love you.I didn't even before you got mad, even though I was supposed to," he turns to me and smiles."I love you.Which seems to be a pretty good indication that you are not the same."

The other Quatre looks homicidal.Judging from his previous actions, he might be homicidal.Then he changes.Instead of drawing us into battle, he just stands, calm and composed, and walks to the save point.

"Have fun, Quatre," he says quietly.I am almost convinced he's beaten, but then that smirk creeps in."I know I will."

I leap, but he's already gone and I crash down on the hard ground.


	5. Chapter Five--Ruts

Games We Play Five

Games We Play Five

By Chash

Dedicated to my Digital Pet for surviving so long in terrible conditions and the Escaflowne Movie because I worship it.

I have always believed that life will continue in the one rut it's in until someone does something about it.Most times, it won't change until you do something about it.Henry is in love with someone, and I keep trying to convince him that nothing will change until he says something.He says someone else will change it.It's impossible, though, to make others change your life.People are unpredictable, and who but yourself can for certain change the life you lead?I thought my life would continue the way it was.I liked my life the way it was, moving along in a uniform rut.Now, though, it's not in that rut anymore.Now it's been thrown into disarray.Of all the things I thought would jar my life from its normal course, a video game never even came close.Now, though, here I am, lying on the blurry ground inside a video game, watching as my own clone runs in to wreak havoc in my world.There is only one thing to say at this point.

"Trowa, how do I look?"

"What?" he asks.

"Do I look blurry like all of you?"

"Yes.You look just like he does, except for that hat."

"Shit."

"I see.Why do you ask?"

"If I look like he does here, then he'll look like I do there.That means he can pass for me.And that means I have to go back.I will rescue you all.I love you, Trowa."

"I love you too."

"Good luck, Quat," Duo breathes.I smile and step into the save point, feeling myself get sucked away.

I land outside the police office and see Quatre looking around in wonder.He's still wearing that outfit he had in the game, and I am relieved to see I am not and feel the hat on my head.It's getting late, probably around four, and I desperately want to go home and tell mom that I'm okay.I want to run into her arms and embrace her, sobbing like a child again as I spill out all that's worrying me.Now is the first time I can remember when I have regretted getting older.Funny what getting thrown out of the rut does to me.

He's still looking around, and I realize he doesn't know where I live.He can't.Although the inside could be clear, the rest is a mystery.I smile.What to do, though?It's not like I can run up and assault him outside the police station.Maybe I can reason with him.Except he'll run.He doesn't trust me, I know that much for sure.After all, he has no reason to trust me.None at all.I'm his enemy.Granted, an irrational enemy, but he still believes me an enemy.All because of Trowa.We think Trowa's worth it.Maybe he thinks Trowa's worth it.I know Trowa's worth it.

He's walking away now, towards my house.I walk after him, not too fast so as not to attract attention, his or the crowd's.There are fewer people now, and I smile.In a burst of speed, I run up behind him and catch his arms, locking him to me.Not quite the message I want to send, but it'll do.

"Look, I don't want to fight.I want to talk to you.Allah knows you don't trust me, though, so this is the only way," I tell him in a low voice.

"And of course you won't believe me if I say I won't run away," he says with a smile.

"Would you?"

"Of course not.I am you."

"We're not the same, Quatre."

"If we aren't the same then why don't you call me Yo?"

"I'm not used to it."

He laughs."It doesn't sound right.You and I both know it.It sounds strange.My name is Quatre."

"Fine, it is.I know two people named Chris, though.They aren't the same.They aren't even the same gender.Still, they're both Chris."

"Are we here to debate names?"

"Would not a rose by any other name smell as sweetly?"

"Sure.Why not?" he sighs. "This won't get us anywhere.The matter is simple, we both want the pilots.We both want Trowa.We can't both have him."

"Yeah, I know.But… look, he did choose me.Sorry, but I don't think he loves you back," I say, feeling truly sorry.I don't want him to lose.

His shoulders slump and he sighs again."Wouldn't you fight, though?"

"Not like this," I shake my head."Think about it, making yourself their enemy is a pretty bad plan.He won't love you for that."

"No, I suppose not," the other Quatre concedes."I just don't know what else to do…what's the point of two of us?"

"I don't know," I admit."I don't know why there are two of us.I don't know how I got to your world in the first place, what the point of me there was.I don't know the point of any of this."

"Me neither.Where did you by the game?" 

"Wal-mart."

"If you'll trust me," he says, looking down as if he knows I won't, "then we should go.Will you?"

I am silent a moment.On the one hand, I wouldn't lie in that situation.He doesn't know anything about where we are, not where my house is, who my friends are, nothing.All he can do is run."I'll trust you."I release him.

"Good.Just remember, this is temporary.I'm not your friend, I'm your ally and I still want Trowa.Now, where's Wal-mart?" he asks, stretching his arms.I nod my head in the other direction.

"Down that way a little bit.Let's go."

Wal-mart is still open, thankfully, and Quatre and I stride in.

"In case anyone asks," I whisper, "we're twins."

"Makes sense.Who's Quatre?"

"Flip for it," I say, pulling a quarter.He nods."Call it."

"Heads."

"It's tails.I'm Quatre."

"Guess I'm Yo, then.In case anyone asks."

"Right.Games are over here," I get a few odd stares, probably because they know me here, but Quatre and I can deal with it.The local Wal-mart does not have a stunning collection of games, but it's enough to keep me going.When I bought Wing, I found it between Final Fantasy IX and Tarzan.Now, instead of the shiny lettering of Wing, Pacman lies there.No sign of Wing."This is where I got it," I point to the inanely grinning yellow thing.Quatre nods.

"Figures it isn't here.Do you have the box?"

"Yeah," I fish around in my bag and produce it.Quatre takes it and looks sad."What?"

"I'm not even on the cover."

"They said you got enough screen time being the main character," I explain, not really believing it."I guess… sorry."

"I guess I really don't matter."

"Come on, let's ask," I urge him.He nods, mute, and walks over to a bored looking employee playing with the cash register.

"Excuse me," he asks.

"Eh?" the employee responds eloquently.

"We bought this game here, how many days ago, Quat?"

"Uh… three."

"Three days ago and it's been… malfunctioning.Now we can't find the game on the shelves.Can you help?"

We have not selected the brightest crayon in the box."You want to return a game?"

"No," I take over."We wanted to replace this copy."

"Why?"

"It doesn't work."

"It doesn't?"

"Is there someone else we could talk to?" asks Quatre.The guy nods.

"Hey, Jess, some kids want some help!" he wanders off and a girl comes back in his place.

"Sorry about Jim, he's working on a six pack of beer and an hour of sleep," she explains."How can I help?"

"We got a game here three days ago and it's not working right.We checked the shelves and it's not there.We wanted a replacement," Quatre explains.

She nods, grasping the concept much better than Jim did."What game?"

Quatre hands her the case and she scratches her head.

"Wing?" she asks.We nod."I've never heard of it."

"Yes, we haven't been able to find it anywhere," I tell her."I don't know what happened, I can't even find a manufacturer on it."

She examines the game with the care an expert would take, fingering it as if it might break.After a little while, she returns to Quatre and I and smiles."The style looks a lot like Dream.They're a local operation and we'll carry their games.The blurb on the back sounds a good deal like them and the casing is their quality.I can give you an address if you'd like to try them."

"Yes, thank you," we say at the same time.She smiles and jots something down.

"Here you go, good luck."

The Dream building is pretty large and a bored looking security guard is the only sign of life around it at five p.m.He gives a bored glance and then jolts up in alarm.

"Quatre?!" he asks, and I recognize Henry's voice.

"Hen?You work here?" I ask.

"Yeah… where'd you get a twin?" he inquired, looking at Quatre.Oh Allah, here's a conversation I didn't want to have…Quatre and I exchange glances, not sure what to do.Quatre breaks the silence at last.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Quatre's best friend.Who are you?"

"I'm a clone of Quatre who lived in his most recent video game until we five main characters gained sentience, one of them fell in love with Quatre, consequently the one I was in love with.Then Quatre and he decided they'd be very happy together, they didn't realize I was sentient, I got pretty pissed off and tried to kill them, but we've declared a truce trying to trace the origins of the game.The nice girl at Wal-mart told us to try here do here we are, happy?" Quatre smiles at the end of his swift explanation.Henry blinks.

"Did I hit my head really, really hard?"

"Not to my knowledge," I reply.He nods.

"Did you?"

"No."

"Right.Makes sense."

With that, he faints dead away.

Quatre and I, having finished out short debate about the pros and cons of telling Henry and the pros and cons of leaving him unconscious, ended up slapping Henry until he came back to life.

"Now you've hit your head really hard," Quatre supplies.I scowl at him.Henry groans.

"Okay… I wasn't dreaming…"

"Duh," my counterpart replies.

"You aren't helping, Quatre," I scowl again.He shrugs.

"Fine.I'll go ahead, get him on his feet and follow." Quatre takes off.Henry sits up and shakes his head.

"If I wasn't dreaming, then you are."

"Huh?"

"This isn't real, Quat, it can't be real.You and a video game clone in love with the same guy?Both of you in this world to get to the bottom of this?I probably don't even really work here, it's just a figment of your dream."

"It's real, Henry," I rise and look around."Trowa's real.And I have to save them."

"Quat, it can't be real.You're dreaming.There's no point in trying to save dreams.You always wake up and they're always just dreams.You can't save them."

"Dreaming…" I murmur."Dreaming, dreaming… I'm not dreaming.I'm not dreaming… It's a game, not a dream!It's not a dream!" I run off, Henry's cries falling to deaf ears.


	6. Chapter Six--Cogito Ergo Sum

Games We Play Six

Games We Play Six

By Chash

I know the difference between awake and dreaming.I am awake.My heart can't beat like this in a dream, I can't feel this in a dream.I can't bite my lip and feel pain and taste blood unless I'm awake.And no game ends with the character waking up.That's stupid.More than that, though, I know I am awake.Cogito ergo sum.I think therefore I am.My dreams don't try to convince me I'm dreaming.My dreams don't think.Cogitunt ergo sunt.Something like that.I'm not very good at Latin.They think, they are.We are.I'm not dreaming.

Trowa.Trowa is not a dream.Duo, Heero, Wufei, they aren't dreams.Quatre isn't a dream.He's ahead of me, running through the building.Henry is running after me.Quatre skids to a stop.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Read the door," he nods to it.

"Wait until you're both here.Then you can come," I read aloud.Below were the wings of the save point.Henry stops.

"Maybe you aren't dreaming…" he murmurs.

"He's not," Quatre says. "Let's go."

Together, Quatre and I push open the doors.A girl runs up to us.

"You're here!Great!"

"Who are you?" asks Quatre.

"You can call me Yume!Welcome!"

"All signs point to a dream, Quat," Henry whispers to me.I raise my eyebrows.I never did get the hang of raising just one. "Yume means dream in Japanese."

"I didn't know that," I reply."How could my subconscious have given that clue if I was dreaming?"

Henry shrugs."Maybe it really doesn't mean dream."

"Give it up, boy, he's not dreaming.You're just in denial," Yume comments.Henry blushes dark red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now, Quatre" Yume smiles, "what must always happen in a game between two life long friends?Think now."

"Who are you?" I ask, ignoring her question in hope of answers.

Yume sizes me up."A long time ago, there were five little boys.Those little boys lead five very different lives.The first boy was trained to kill, to never feel and to be a perfect destroyer.The second boy was raised on the streets, stealing to eat.When nice people took him in, they were killed.He too learned to kill.The third little boy was lost from his parents when he was very young, raised by mercenaries, lacking even a name.The fourth little boy was raised with riches, but was unhappy.He ran away.The fifth little boy studied, he was a scholar.When he was still a little boy, he was married.His wife was killed and he fought.These five boys changed the world, a very long time ago."

"So?" asks Quatre, sounding bored.

Yume continues, as if he hadn't spoken."These boys' souls were always meant to be together.Destiny moves in mysterious ways, though, and time flows strangely.Four of the boys could not escape their past.Only you could, Quatre."

"Only me?" I ask.She nods."How do you know all this?"

"I am the angel assigned to protect you all.Yume is a falsified name designed to make Henry suspicious.I am the angel Wing, at your service," she bows.

"Wing?" Quatre and I glance at each other.

"Yup!And I'm glad you two found your way here," her expression changes to sadness."Yo, step forward."

"Hm?" Quatre steps toward her, interest and confusion mixed on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you are not Quatre.You are… an echo.I had hoped that you and Quatre would turn out more similar, so that the two of you would get along and once you reached here, could be merged into one being.That is not the case, though.You two have evolved on different paths, and I don't know what to do with you."

Quatre bows his head."I suspected something like this.I knew he was the one who would shape the future."

"You did?" I ask.He smiles.

"I'm smarter than I look."

"What the hell is going on?" asks Henry.Wing smiles.

"You never answered my question, Quatre.What must always happen between two life long friends in a game?"

I know the answer, of course I know the answer.One is always in love with the other.I won't say that, though."This isn't a game, Wing."

"No.But it shares some aspects.In any case, that is neither here nor there right now.The two of you want to see Trowa."

"Yes," Quatre and I say at the same time.She nods and gestures for us to follow.A back room is labeled 'private' and Wing opens the door and gestures me through.Quatre smiles and stands back next to Henry.As I turn away, the two begin to play Rock Paper Scissors with no apparent cause.The door beckons me, another invitation.Just as tempting as the first was.And mom told me to never turn down an invitation.

Inside is dark, but Wing switches on a light.There are four tables, each with an unconscious body lying on it.Heero, Duo, Wufei… Trowa.I run to him, his eyes are closed and move beneath his eyelids as if dreaming.Wires and cables feed into him.I touch his face and turn, rage filled, on Wing.

"What have you done to them?!"

"I have saved them," she replies.Another switch turns on a large screen, and it shows the game."They could not escape their time.They were born into this world asleep and dreaming of the past.Here, I took them in and designed the game world for them to dream into.I made the echo of you to save your place until you bought the game.Even if you weren't an RPG player, you would have had to buy it.Only you can wake them up.I don't know how."

"Come on, Quat, it is your destiny…" I hear the amused voice of Quatre behind me.Turning, I see he's smiling, and Henry is too.I smile in return.

"Are you supporting me, Quatre?"

"Don't get used to it.Just wake them up, come on.Toss me your hat and backpack, it doesn't look right," he holds out his arms and I throw them over.Putting the hat on crooked, he turns to Henry."What do you think?"

"It's so you, Yo."

"Yeah, I know it.Go, Quat!"

I look down at Trowa and then up at the screen.In the game, I don't think they've seen us.Trowa sits in the corner, looking downcast.Duo is talking non-stop at Heero, who grunts on random occasions as he types at his computer.Wufei is polishing his sword.

"Trowa…" I murmur.Unsure what to do, I touch his face, poke the soft bangs.

"Whenever sang my songs…" I turn at the beginnings of Eyes On Me.Quatre and Henry appear to have found my diskman.I had forgotten about it, I never removed it from the front pocket.

"Eyes on Me?" Henry wrinkles his nose."Cliché, FF8 used it.Try the next one."

"Namida ga ato kara afuredashite…" 

"What the hell is that?" asks Quatre.Henry shrugs.

"I dunno, it sounds cool, though.Go, Quat, we got you a soundtrack!"

/saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no/

I have to do this.If I don't get them to wake up, then I'll never be with Trowa.I'll never hear him talk again, never see him again, he'll just be lying here, lifeless.

/ikanaideikanaidekoko ni ite/

/sora ehikarikakanuketeyuku/

I want to see Heero happy, just once.I want to hear Duo laughing.I want to know why Wufei is so sad.I want to see Trowa smile, I want to hear his voice…

/konna ni shiisana watashi dakedo/

/anata wa dare yori seiippai ai shita/

I slam my hand down against the table, it hurts.Didn't they get hurt too?They're only dreaming.No one's been able to wake them up.Trowa's sleeping face stares up at me, pure and calm.

/arigatouikutsu mono taisetsu na kimochi/

/te watashi kureta yo ne/

Would he know what to do?If I were the one lying sleeping, would he be able to wake me up?

/"sono toki zutto, watashi wa kiekaketa hikouki gumo wo miteita..."/

Maybe, maybe not.They're all trapped in memories.Memories of a war fought very long ago.I wonder what it was fought over?Did we win?I want to be able to ask all those questions.

/wasurenaide/

/hitorijanai/

I trace his face.All this stupid inner dialogue isn't getting me anywhere.I lean down and kiss him, unable to think of anything else to do.

/hanaretemo te wo tsunaideiru/

/hajimete no koi hajimete shitta/

/konna kanashimi wo aru koto/

"Cliché, but I like it," says Quatre."It has good feeling."

"I'm not sure.It's been done so may times," Henry shrugs.

"Only question now is whether or not it will work."

/nanika ga shoumetsu shitemo nanika ga futatabi yadotte/

/wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to iu anata kara no meseeji/

Trowa opens his eyes, but they stare unseeing.On the screen, the word "Quatre?" has appeared from his mouth, but it doesn't do anything.

/itsuka kitto aeru/

/futari naraba/

He's still in there.Of course he's still in there.I push past Henry and Quatre and run out of the room.

/tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau/

/kibou to yume no subete kakete/

My house is far, but I can run fast when I try.Inside, I can see my family having dinner, black shapes in a golden window.Flinging open the door, I can hear their questions of where I've been, what the hurry is, but I don't answer.My bedroom's so close.I see the signs on the door, warning against turning off the Playstation.Pushing through the door, I switch the button to off and watch the screen go black.

Trowa told me later that waking up was the most amazing thing he'd ever done.He'd never appreciated real sensations, he'd never had them.Waking up, though, was like living at long last.I ran back as fast as I could, I was exhausted, and I found them all awake.Duo was hugging Heero and laughing, Heero was smiling and hugging Duo back, Wufei had the air of sadness about him that never seemed to clear or lighten, but his face smiled, even if only a little.Trowa was looking for me.As soon as I ran in, he embraced me, and I hugged him back.I could hear Quatre making gagging noises from behind me and Henry laughing.

"Together again," said Wing, smiling as well.She had just come in and Wufei stared at her.She smiled back at him, pushing a lock of black hair back towards her pig tails.Recognition in his eyes, Wufei ran towards her, embracing her as well.Although I could hear him repeating something over and over under his breath, I don't know what he was saying.

"So, what are we doing with me?" asked Quatre, clearing his throat.Wing disentangled herself from Wufei.

"I can't merge you two like I wanted, you aren't the same.I don't know what to do," she shrugged.

"Why doesn't he just stay?" suggested Henry."Not like he'll do any real harm.Besides, I get the feeling I'm going to need someone to hang out with now Quat's got a boyfriend."

"Everything will work out one way or another," Wing shrugged."No one really stops to think about after the ending sequence anyway."

Overall, Wing was, without a doubt, the most interesting RPG I have ever played.It had twists, turns, and the most amazing audience participation.I can say that I've gotten good things out of RPGs before: satisfaction, new information, useless trivia, people with which to share interests… but Wing blows them all away.Thanks to this RPG, I have the love of my life.Not only that, I have six new friends, one of whom is my clone and another is my guardian angel, and my best friend is on his way to getting himself a boyfriend (just as soon as Duo finishes setting them up).Wing had such amazing graphics that they even looked real towards the end.The plot was strange, and I found the ending to be high enough quality.I enjoyed the soundtrack, game references and unlike most games, it has changed my life.

I give Wing four stars.Too bad no one else will ever play it.

Owari.


End file.
